


The Maiden Flight of Dive

by lorilann



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no need to cry over spilt batter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maiden Flight of Dive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIV with the prompts: icing & sticky.

“Max, I said I was sorry.”

“You don’t sound too sorry.” Max said looking down at the batter that coated her from the neck down, sliding between her boobs and filling her bra. 

Picking up the bag of icing, Max put her hand around most of it and squeezed hard sending a big spurt of the sticky cream onto Caroline. 

“Max,” she drug out while running her hand through the mess, smearing it on her neck and fingers.

Grasping Caroline’s wrist Max stuck her tongue out to lick the frosting from her fingers. It was hard to smile around the digit she was sucking and swirling her tongue around when she felt the blonde shudder. 

“Mmm, vanilla piña colada. Just like you nice and obnoxious.”

“Very funny, Max, I apologized and you made me all sticky.” Caroline waved her free hand around. 

Smirking, “That’s how I do. Making everyone sticky for me.”

Caroline refused to flush at Max’s words and tried to walk around her to the bathroom. 

“Move Max.”

Max just brought Caroline’s hand back towards her mouth, licking a broad stroke up the middle of her palm. 

“Have you ever tasted yourself, Caroline?”

This time she did flush before she realized Max had cupped the back of her neck to tilt her closer to Max’s face. The feel of lush lips against her own made Caroline gasp. Max took that as an opening to slip her tongue inside. Caroline was lost in the feel of being kissed by Max who was abrasive but didn’t kiss like that. She wasn’t hard and demanding, the kiss was soft and felt more like a caress. Getting into the kiss, Caroline brought her clean hand up to touch Max’s cheek then slid it down to rest against her neck feeling her pulse beating beneath her thumb. 

Max maneuvered Caroline around until the blonde’s butt hit the island table. Licking at Caroline’s neck while her fingers deftly pulled the zipper of her uniform down. Caroline lolled her head back to give Max more skin to taste but Max had pulled her head back.

“Wha?”

“Such an eager beaver,” Max stated chuckling. 

Starting with her hands on Caroline’s hips Max pushed her hands up the taller girl’s sides coming up to cup her breasts through her bra.

“Yea, like that,” Caroline gasped when Max pinched her nipples. 

Sliding her hands around to unclasp her bra, hands continuing to go higher until they could push the yellow fabric off her shoulders where it settled around her bent elbows. Max pulled the straps of her bra down to expose Caroline’s breast to her. Leaning forward she licked at the puckered nipple feeling Caroline’s sudden inhalation of breath. 

“You’re already wet.” Max said as she pressed kisses down Caroline’s torso stopping at her underwear. 

Caroline shimmied under Max’s gaze and the heat of her mouth so close to her vagina. Placing a kiss below Caroline’s belly button, Max pulled the last piece of clothing covering her body down. Pulling one long leg up leaving the panties to remain around the ankle of the stationary leg. Max took her time to watch Caroline’s face as she was held open and exposed to the brunette between her legs. 

“Please? Max will you just touch me,” she whined.

When Max licked her clit Caroline moaned and used both hands to grip Max’s hair to hold her close. Max grinned then set out licking with the flat of her tongue from top to just under the clit over and over until Caroline’s hands were clutching at the sides of Max’s head. Continuing to work over Caroline until the litany of pleading of _Maxpleasemaxpleasemaxplease_. Max made one last pass from bottom to top and continued to lick around her clit and suck on it. 

“Yes yes yes.” Caroline crooned. 

Max held Caroline’s bent leg under the knee and used a finger from her free hand to insert in Caroline’s vagina while sucking on her clit. She could feel Caroline tense around her digit and then came the shout as Caroline went boneless and started to slide down to the floor. 

Caroline let her head rest against the table leg for a beat before she opened her eyes to look at Max with her swollen lips, bright eyes and smooshed hair covered on one side with frosting. Leaning forward Caroline pressed her lips to Max’s in a chaste kiss. Max stood and Caroline looked at her with wide, confused eyes.

“Don’t you want me to,” she waved her hand between them, “you know?”

Max smiled and put her hands out to Caroline in a gesture to help her to her feet. 

“You can make it up to me in the shower.”


End file.
